Little Stickers
by Pancake3298
Summary: Lightning and Sally are both really excited about having their first child. The day finally comes, and something strange has happened... One shot. SalQueen. Most credit goes to MereMcQueen 314.


Well, hey it's my second story! It's a one-shot! :D BUT, it wasn't my idea! Yes, indeed this was a request from **MereMcQueen314**! I just wrote it, the rest of the credit goes to her! She is an awesome reviewer and my newest pen-pal xD! Thank you for being my new fan. I was so excited when you told me about this, and I started writing right away! This is for you, it's LITTLE STICKERS!

* * *

Little Stickers

Lightning idled out of the delivery room shaking like Mater when he heard the story of the Ghostlight. Did it usually take them this long? All of the Radiator Springs townsfolk was there, too, excited for the young married couple. Ramone gave Lightning a pat on the side with his wheel, and McQueen looked over to him, just smiling. He wasn't sure if he opened he would scream or squeal. They continued sitting there silently, pretending to be amazed by the white tiled floor. McQueen was full of mixed emotions. Nervous for his love behind those doors, excited, because he didn't know when a doctor would come out with the news, and angry because they didn't let him in to see his wife, Sally McQueen, give birth to their firstborn. He didn't like this hospital, or the city it was in, he'd much rather of had Doc deliver their child. But, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet was only memories now.

A light blue BMW M3 maneuvered into the waiting area. "Mr. McQueen?" She asked with a small smile.

"Hm?" He wasn't sure of his voice.

"Follow me."

Lightning looked over at his friends, and they were all smiling, including Mater, who was wagging his tow cable like a tail on a happy puppy. "Go git 'em buddy!" Mater's words of encouragement were always the best. He laughed once and zoomed away into the white corridor, everyone watching him.

"He's going to be a great father, you can just tell." Flo says to break the silence.

"'Nd the gender's still a secr'ut!" Mater announces.

"I'm-a going to have-a to get out the baby-sizes in-a the back room..." Luigi thought aloud.

"And I'll teach the chap... or lass... all there is to know about American living, that freedom is not free." Sarge declares proudly.

"I just want them to be a happy, loving, peaceful life." Fillmore wished.

Lightning entered the delivery room and rushed to a tired-looking Sally. Tears in his eyes, he kissed her like it was their last, just like he always did. There were so many questions to ask, and Lightning looked frantically around the room. He didn't hear a cry, he didn't see a baby car. He looked back to Sally, and she gestured weakly towards a sink in the corner of a room, where all the doctors and nurses were crowded.

He had no idea what was going on, so he prayed for courage and for that baby to have strength. He peered up at Sally again and saw her tearing, her eyelids shut softly. He hugged her and began tearing, too, praying more. Just then, they heard another rush of water and a little voice cough then begin to scream.

He opened his eyes quicker than he zooms past a finish line. He saw Sally, looking over to the corner with a expectant smile on her face. More rushing water, and the physicians dispersed, one holding a small white bundle on his hood.

"It's a girl. Congratulations." He carefully transported the bundle to Lightning's hood.

A girl, a baby girl?

He stood there looking at the little white breathing miracle, only seeing tiny eyelids with immensely dark 'eyelashes' and a little curvy hood.

"All newborn cars are born white, and in a few week's time, their true and natural paint job would fade in." The doctor explained. "Now, we did notice something very unusual, but not life threatening. It is a necessary part of us, though, and, later on, her safety may be in jeopardy if she does not have these."

What was this doctor saying? Her safety? Lightning then handed her to Sally, who started crying in joy roughly when laying windshield on her. What was going on?

"Mr. and Mrs. McQueen, although your daughter is a healthy Porsche Boxster, she appears to have no headlights." Lightning looked at him blandly for a moment before he realized it was because of him. How did this happen? He had headlights when he was a child, but, needing them no more, he had them removed when he started his racing career. He cautiously looked up at Sally, who slowly unwrapped the blanket from her little mouth. Sure enough, there were no headlights. Lightning swallowed the lump in his throat.

"This won't cause anything else, right?" Sally asked, unsure of why this even happened.

"No, don't worry, I wouldn't even call it a birth defect really, because we have had other baby cars that were born without headlights, it's in the genes."

"So you're saying, she might be a racer as her father before her?" She looked at Lightning and smiled, she couldn't help but notice he was glowing with pride.

"Can't we get them installed?" Lightning asked. Although their baby was already perfect, he didn't want her unsure of herself in the future because she didn't have lights.

"Not at the moment, no. It's a form of surgery, and the risks of putting a newborn baby under anesthesia are greater than the advantages."

"Yes, you're right. I can see now, the only alternative right now may be... Stickers."

Lightning and Sally smiled at each other, both in awe of the fact that they had a baby. A perfect, little white baby crying in a soft blanket. Lightning couldn't wait to see what color eyes she had.

* * *

Six Years Later ~

"So, baby, which stickers are your favorite?" Sally asked Electra.

Electra glimpsed at the tray of stickers Ramone had laid out. She frowned, then batted her eyelids. She looked up at Lightning.

"THIS is my favorite stickers!" she exclaimed, snuggling up to her father with a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Lightning knocked on the door to Electrica's room, he figured it was a good time to tell her, on a warm, quiet night in June.

He heard a small voice squeak, "Come in..."

"Electrica?"

"Oh, hello daddy." He saw her looking out her window towards his HQ, which was right next to this six year old house Lightning and Sally built together with of course the help of all the Radiator Springs gang. She came over and nuzzled Lightning's side.

"Baby, I want to talk to you..." he slowly moved in and decided to park himself on her pink heart mat, like he always does. Both of them knew it was his special spot in her room.

"About what?"

"About," he looked at the stickers they had re-applied every month for five years, then her striking green eyes, "you getting headlights."

Her expression didn't change, she just nodded. "Mhmm..."

"I know you've been using stickers all of your life, and now, your mother and I decided that you can get them now. Doctors have to install them, though." Lightning was sure what her reaction would be: happiness.

She smiled, looking deep in thought. "I remember when you told me that I didn't have headlights because of you being a racer. I remember wanting more than anything else. I remember feeling awkward and left out when I went out to meet others. I have definitely made my decision now."

"And...?"

"Daddy, I don't want headlights."

"What? Why?" He asked in shock, looking at the little red Boxster.

"Because no headlights shows that you're in me, that I'm a part of you, I'm Electrica McQueen, a future race car. Now, when I see that I have no headlights, I will always think of you, of how I'm a McQueen."

Lightning's windshield grew watery as he reached for his little girl. She was so smart, and he was so proud of her. He knew she was destined for greatness. With headlights or no headlights, she was still perfect to Lightning, because he was her and she was him. They didn't need headlights to be able to see the love they had for one another.

* * *

The end. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed, every review is treasured. ;)


End file.
